


Put your hands all over

by Coffeeremedies



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeremedies/pseuds/Coffeeremedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's going on Season 7 and with the new coaches, it still doesn't stop Blake and Adam from playing around in the trailers. They haven't seen each other in a good while and there is some 'sexual tension' amongst the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put your hands all over

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Shevine in a year so here ya go. Oh a quick note though!! I wrote that last few paragraphs running on no sleep.

            Adam was back in that good ol' trailer that he loved so very much. The smell hitting his nostrils soon as the door sprung open.  It was almost like home to him; and so many memories too. He sat there for awhile in the chair in front of his mirror; slouched down, scrolling through tweets from fans whilst also keeping up with James in the process. Even though he was keeping his brain distracted, there was still only one man on his mind. Mister Blake Shelton. He couldn't wait to lay eyes on that tall, handsome piece of cowboy. He was growing excited just thinking about it. 

                 Adam walked around his trailer waiting to hear even the faintest of cowboy boots trailing along outside. He was pacing in fact. While it had been a week or so since he'd heard that Southern drawl over the phone, it felt like so long since he'd seen his body, and those piercing blue eyes staring back into his own. He was grinning wildly now just thinking about it. Now the season previous he couldn't keep himself away from Blake's chair. Oh no. He couldn't even stay out of his lap. Like a little kid he was eager and anxious to see Blake. He was always like that though. _  
_

             To Adam's ears, he heard a loud laughter booming from a very familiar being and it followed by cowboy boots. Adam was stopped in his tracks as his attention was drawn to the door. An overexcited, playful grin plastered his lips as his thumb scrolled against the touch screen, yet all attention from his phone was lost. The door knob turned and in walked the tall cowboy with his 'mystery drink'.

             Adam was biting his lip just finding it hard to contain himself. He clicked the lock button on his phone and slipped it into his pocket the moment he felt Blake's eyes on him. "Blake Think it's been long enough?" his tone eager as he watched the cowboy approaching him, setting his cup down just to get up and personal with the Rockstar.

            "'S been awhile since I seen that pretty face o' yours, but only been a week since I talked to ya on the phone. What was it?.. Uh phone sex?" Blake bellowed happily teasing the little cutie wearing plaid. He never could resist Adam, especially when he was wearing in that cute plaid shirt. Red and black checkers. It looked so good on him, hell, anything looked good on Adam.   
  
          Adam felt how close Blake was to him. The body heat from the other man was like a radiating furnace; Adam was already aroused now though. "Ah hah. I think I recall phone sex. It's not like I could resist doing that though." he shrugged looking around the room, a smug expression on his face. Anything to distract him from Blake's gaze would do. "I needed it. Actually, I think more than you realize." he admitted as he went on, only his attention was being brought back to Blake. He was pointing at Blake, his other hand still firmly sheltered in his other pocket. Yet his eyes were locked on his lovers' own.  
  
          Blake watched that finger go up in the air in front of his face and quickly refrained from biting it. Instead his hands just swallowed Adams' hips, pulling him in as close as he could get him. Blake's lips were so nigh to Adam's ear, it created a problem for Adam. Like when didn't it? "Ya know, phone sex is great, but I know somethin' that's even better...." he whispered subtly into the eager others' ear. That alone sent Adam flying over the edge.  
  
         "What? The real thing?" he questioned bluntly swallowing roughly, his eyebrows narrowing. His lips were dry now. And yet sure Adam and Blake were harsh on one another and they played around a lot, but when it came to intimacy, they weren't shy. No matter if one of them had fucked up or infuriated the other, it never lasted long.  
  
          "OOooh yeah. In fact, I can't help but want the real thing right now." Blake cooed seductively back to Adam. His hands running up Adam's checkered shirt, he knew he'd get a groan out of Adam. It worked too. "That perfect tattooed skin of yers. I'm eager to get my hands on you." he groaned almost through a pleasured growl. Even just the subtle sounds that were slipping from Adam's lips were turning him on.   
  
          _**"Put your fucking hands all over me."**_ Adam growled through a chuckle as he felt the atmosphere heating up. His eyes locked on Blake now. Nothing was going to stray his attention away from this now.


End file.
